First Kiss
by EternityEchoes
Summary: One summer day at Wammy's house, a young Matt gets bored and convinces his best friend, Mello, to play Sleeping Beauty with him. MattxMello shonen-ai. Please read/review!


**First Kiss**

**So this is a really random story I came up with at about...oh, four-thirty in the morning? Maybe? I really wasn't keeping track of the time...But I am currently debating whether to post this as a separate story or as another chapter in my story **_**Just Hold My Hand**_**. And, since I couldn't decide, I chose to go ahead and post it here and, if it fits into my story later, I'll probably post it there, too. Please review and lemme know what you think! **

"Wake up, dummy, it's time for school!" Mello announced, tossing a pillow so that it flew and hit the redheaded gamer full in the face. Matt sat up immediatly, getting ready to pounce on his best friend and yank his golden hair out painfully by the roots. "No, it's not either. It's Saturday. Whose the dummy now?" he asked playfully.

"You. It's a joke, you moron. So whaddya wanna do today?" The blonde twelve year old asked as he plopped down on the bed beside Matt.

"Eh . . . wanna play Sleeping Beauty?" Matt suggested, having recently been given the full collection of Disney movies from Roger for his eleventh birthday in a futile effort to get him to stop playing so many video games.

Mello grinned. It was his favorite movie, and play-acting it out with Matt didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Sure." Matt's face lit up. It was so easy to make him happy, Mello thought, a small smile appearing on his sweet face. "But we gotta eat breakfast first. Do you have any chocolate left from Easter?" The redhead pulled out his last chocolate bunny from the overflowing easter baskets given out each year. Mello had finished his the first day.

"Mmm . . . thank you." Mello murmured around a mouthful of chocolate. The poor bunny now had one less ear. Matt watched him, smiling, as he pulled out a cherry PopTart from the drawer at the bedside table. Cherries were just about the only sweet thing Matt could stand. He loved the smell of chocolate, loved how it looked coating Mello's lips, but couldn't stand to eat it himself.

"Okay, let's go!" Mello exclaimed, having finished off the bunny in record time - less than a minute. "All right, all right," Matt laughed, quickly devouring the rest of his breakfast. "I get to be the prince, you be Sleeping Beauty." Mello ran his fingers through his blonde locks. "Why, cause of my hair?" Matt grins, walking out the door to the woods on the far side of the lawn. "Yeah, you look more like her!"

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or not . . ." Mello mumbled, racking his brains and still coming up walked into the woods, until Matt suddenly stopped. "How about here?" he asked, gesturing to a clearing just far enough away from Wammy's that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Okay . . . you're Sleeping Beauty, you go lay down on that log over there." the gamer told his friend. Mello obeyed, laying down and closing his eyes. He waited . . . and . . . nothing happend. "Matt?" he asked, sitting up only to see Matt jumping around fighting pretend demons and dragons. "Lay down, Mello!" he commanded. "I'll be there in a minute!"

Matt's "minute" turned out to be almost half an hour, and Mello drifted off into a light sleep as he waits.

OoOoO

Soft, hesitant lips brushed his, tentatively at first, then more confidently, and stayed pressed against Mello's until they both needed to breathe. Mello opened his eyes, blinking at the blinding light as he looked up at his prince charming, up at the smiling lips that had just given him his first kiss.

It all seemed too perfect for words, too amazing to be real. For once in his life, Mello felt like he belonged. Like he was in the right place, like he had finally found his one true love. "Morning, sleeping beauty." Matt whispered, brushing a lock of Mello's tangled golden hair and tucking it behind his ear.

**So, there it is! What do you think--should I add it onto **_**Just Hold My Hand**_**, or should I just leave it as a oneshot? Or both? Reviews are greatly appreciated--no, that's an understatement. They're practically drooled over! Lol. So please let me know what you liked/didn't like about it! Constructive critisims welcome, but no flames, please. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
